fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mining Quest / Un-Used Content
Mining Quest may already be a very large game, but if this content wasn't cut, Mining Quest would be even bigger. Let's start off with the items. Items X-Drill A Level X drill item. This item is supposed to dig at a speed level of twelve, which is three levels higher than the Level 3 Drill. The game developers didn't seem to program levels of power over ten, so the item ends up doing nothing. Drills can also only level up to Level 2. A picture can be seen at the gallery below. This content wasn't actually scrapped, as it can be found in CUT_02. Scroll This item only has a texture. It was used as a quest item for Fume Flowers, but later was scrapped for an unknown reason. The Mayor's Mushroom This item's file name is "mayor_mushroom" so it implys that the Mayor has a mushroom. This item was given to you by the Mayor to help you jump higher. It was replaced by the Exit Call. Phone With this item, your friends could ring you such as The Mayor and Green. There is still some phone texts left in the data. Green's Phone Calls ''"Hello there! Bluey told me to put you in my contacts... Oh! I'm Green by the way! If you got any emeralds, rubies or sapphires come to me and I will upgrade your sword! So um.. when you're ready return to the surface." ''- Triggered when unlocking Bluey and defeating an enemy. ''"I can tell you got some ! Nice! Maybe search for more and come back up when you're ready to get your sword upgraded! Bye! And don't ask how I know please..." ''- Triggered when mining any gem that can upgrade your sword. ''"Miner Man! Just reminding you, if you dig too deep, you will find the Core of the Earth! If you get down there, you can find the legendary Golden Clay! But sadly, clay won't help me upgrade your sword... But once you find it, you can make a nice golden pot! Maybe... if you get a drill, you could dig that nasty bedrock! See you later!" ''- Triggered when get down to bedrock layer. ''"The full moon is rising! Be careful, because more monsters will look for you now! Just... just make sure Bluey is ok after this..." ''- Triggered when a full moon is rising. Joe's Phone Calls ''"Oh hey........... I'm Joe, yeah. So um. I've been thinking about joining your team yeah. But um. I've got to make some more chemicals for my science project. Oh hey, I have an idea! You could come up and help me right? Yeah!!!" ''- Triggered at anytime during the mine after defeating a monster. This text will not appear for a 2nd time. ''"Oh it's me pal! Thanks so much for helpin' me do that science project. So... um.. For doing that, I will help you too on your journey by aiding you! Sooooo.... you're gonna go to Iron Village right? Well um, ok. Come back to the surface and I will join your team!" ''- Triggered when going into the mine after helping Joe. Mayor's Phone Calls ''"I'M FANCYTON!!!! Sorry bye!" ''- Triggered after interacting with the mayor and going to the mine. ''"I'M FANCY!!! Come to the town hall for some fancy help on how to do things! BYE!" ''- Triggered at anytime in the mine. Ttam's Phone Calls Ttam has a phone in this, and sends glitchy error things to Miner Man. ''"Oh hello... Want to get back to theatIron Village place???? Well thats too bad. In life there is things you just have to deal with... Now I must get back to my work. See you soon, wimp." ''- Triggered after the first cutscene. ''"Do you have any weapons? You don't..? You do have weapons... I can tell... Well I'll just take them. Bye wimp!" *then the phone screen glitches* "Heheh. There's now a new monster for me to create now! Thanks for phoning me... Hehehehheehah...." ''- Triggered when hovering over Ttam's icon in the phone menu. ''"Surely you must be dead by now... Well, I'm waiting fo---------" *Ttam glitches the phone and it breaks* ''- Triggered after meeting all the requirements for getting to Star Castle. Gallery DrillLVX.png|The X-Drill. burrito.png|The Scroll. mayor_mushroom.png|Mayor's Mushroom! Category:Beta Elements Category:Original Games Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Original Characters